


Of Birthdays and Presents

by SalveSiS



Series: Street Rats [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Romance, Pre-Series, based on the kh head canons of me and my tumblr buddy online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveSiS/pseuds/SalveSiS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra's never had a birthday party before. Aqua is determined to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Birthdays and Presents

It was a random afternoon when Aqua said, “When’s your birthday?”

Terra stopped picking through the garbage to look up at Aqua. “My what?”

“Your birthday.” The seven year old watched her friend frown thoughtfully as he got up to his feet and wiped the dirt from his hands. They were in one of the town’s more dirtier alleyways, and it wouldn’t be long until the sun set and nighttime came. She hoped they’d get off the streets before that happened, not that her house was much of an improvement (although it was better now that there was someone else sleeping in the house with her). “You never told me when your birthday is. When is it?”

“Um…” Terra crossed his arms. “I-I…don’t know.”

Aqua blinked, tilting her head. “You don’t know?”

He jerked his shoulder. “Nobody knows. My mom probably does, but good luck finding her.”

“How do you know how old you are, then?”

“I guess.” Terra said, looking anywhere but her. “I’m around the same size as the other eight year old boys in town. So I gotta be eight. Anyways, it’s getting dark. We should go inside.”

“But wait…” Aqua scrunched her little eyebrows. “If you don’t know when your birthday is, how do you know when to throw your birthday party?”

Terra said nothing. “We gotta go. Come on, Aqua.” And he refused to say anything else on the subject. But Aqua was a smart little girl, so she knew what he had refused to tell her.

That was about a week ago. Now, it was late morning and Aqua was determined to rectify the situation. She’d spent the entire last week doing tricks to earn some munny, and she managed to procure a small cake from the bakery as well as a few streamers from the party store. She layered the streamers over the living room furniture, and placed the cake on the coffee table alongside Terra’s present. There were a few candles laying about the house, and she was in the middle of lighting them up when the door opened and she heard Terra call out, “Aqua?”

Aqua put the lighter down and hurried to behind the coffee table. Excitement bubbling from her chest, she clasped her hands and did a little jump as Terra entered the living the room. “Surprise!” She cried out.

Terra froze. His eyes wide and his mouth open, Aqua watched him gaze around the room before turning to her with a confused expression on his face. “What are you doing?”

“We’re having a birthday party! Happy birthday!” Aqua spread her arms out wide, beaming, but Terra frowned.

“Today’s not my birthday,” he said.

“You don’t know that!” She reminded him. “Today could be your birthday. Now hurry up so we can eat the cake before it melts! I got it vanilla frosted.”

“A cake?” Terra still wasn’t smiling. If anything, he looked even more upset. “How’d you get munny for a cake?”

“ _Terra!”_ Aqua stomped her foot, causing Terra to jump an inch back. “Stop asking questions! I’ve been waiting forever for you to come back and I’m hungry! And I wanna give you your present!”

He asked, “You got me a present?”

“Well, duh. That’s what you do at birthdays.” Aqua snatched up the gift she made and shoved it into his hands. “Happy birthday!”

Terra stared at the drawing he held. It was a crude drawing of two small, smiling stick figures, one with blue hair and one with brown, holding hands. Surrounding them were hearts and balloons and smiley faces with party hats on them. Holding onto it so tightly the drawing shook, he looked back up at Aqua, swallowed, and asked:

“You did all this for me?”

“Of course I did.” Aqua said. “Silly. You’re my friend and I love you. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You-You _love_ me?” Terra’s eyes, which had begun to deflate back to their regular size, flared open wide again, even bigger than before.

“You’re my best friend,” Aqua explained, now frowning in confusion. Why wasn’t Terra smiling? That was the whole point of this, to make him happy. Did she do something wrong?

Terra burst into tears.

“Oh!” Aqua gasped. She stepped around the table and hurried over to him. She grabbed his hands and he pulled them away almost immediately so he could wipe the tears off his cheeks. “Terra! Terra, what’s wrong? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings!”

Terra shook his head. “No!” He said in-between small, quiet sobs. “No, don’t say sorry. _I’m_ sorry. I didn’t mean to cry, it’s just…”

He gasped and wiped his nose on his wrist. Catching his breath, he hiccuped and shakily confessed, “No one’s ever done this for me before. No one’s ever…No one’s ever…” His face scrunched up and he resumed crying.

Aqua’s heart melted. “Oh, _Terra.”_ She threw her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. Terra for the most part let her, and after a minute or so he returned the hug, putting his chin atop her shoulder as well. “You’re my very best friend in the whole word,” she said softly. “And I love you, got it?”

Terra laughed shakily. “I got it.”

“Good.”

“Aqua?”

Aqua smiled contently. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

 

 


End file.
